Can't Leave A Bebi In The Heat
by Vegeta-Saiyajin-no-Ouji
Summary: Bulma and her brain have come up with a plan to defeat Bebi with minimal damage to their own side, but simultaneously not harm Vegeta. Can it even be done? Let's just hope Vegeta's love for Bulma will come through......
1. In The Beginning

Well, well, well..After a long absence I'm finally back. You all miss me? - If you are wondering where I have been, I've just gotten into roleplaying, and when I tried to type up a story a while ago it sucked more than a vacuum cleaner..oo; But I'm attempting again, and so I hope you enjoy it..I still haven't got much clue what it's going to be about, so I'm just doing it off the top of my head. =D  
  
This story is set about the time Bebi is inhabiting Vegeta's body..I haven't seen many of these episodes. So I don't know how Bebi did it, or how he was defeated. (This is because it hasn't got that far here yet. Bebi is currently fighting Chibi Goku with Trunks, Bra, Gohan and Goten hanging around.) Just pretend you know what is happening here. I don't..I'm making it all up and most likely not sticking with the real thing at all.  
  
Disclaimer: You guys know the deal..I don't own anything but my life and the things in my bedroom..oo;

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Chapter 1:** In the Beginning.  
_  
Bulma looked up with tear-filled eyes at the little spot in the sky that used to be her husband. He was currently attacking Chibi Goku, and Goku didn't seem to be with any advantages at all. The faintest sounds of the crazed Tuffle, Bebi, laughing his head off could be heard, taunting the injured Goku in Vegeta's body. No longer was Vegeta that raven haired bad- boy that she had fallen for – His now short hair was a brilliant white, and three red marks were over his face, coming from the eyebrows and going up to the hairline, as well as one from his bottom lip down to his chin. Those ebony eyes had three thinner red spripes in them also, joining the iris to each corner, and to the top of the eye. His deep, raspy voice was now high pitched and much quicker. Nothing like what she was used to.  
  
Vegeta had been possessed once before by an evil magician, but nothing like this. The look in his eye was pure evil, and he had terrified Bulma herself and her daughter Bra, but strangely left them untouched, instead going for Trunks and possessing him also. Though not to the extent of Vegeta. Bebi was in fact inhabiting the body of the mighty Saiyan prince, whereas the others he had just made into obedient slaves, following his every order. Thankfully he hadn't gotten around to many of them yet, and Bulma, Bra, Chi Chi, Videl, 18, Piccolo, Krillin and a few of the others were now hiding below in the dusty rock formations that stood up in the reddish-brown, bare landscape that surrounded them, dented with the pock-marks of the battle that was raging above them.  
  
"Mum..I'm scared..what if daddy kills Goku?" Bra flinched and curled closer to her mother as another blow was dealt to the lower class Saiyan.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arm around her shivering daughter and held her close as if sheilding her. "I don't know honey......Bebi will probably go after all of us next...Let's hope for the best......Your father has a hard head...I know it was him that steered Bebi clear of us when he had the chance to get us...I know it......" Bulma whispered the last words to her daughter in a shaky voice, not bothering to hide the silvery tear that slipped down her cheek.  
  
Burying her face in her mothers shoulder, Bra refused to look at the monster her father had become. Bulma sighed and caught the scared face of Chi Chi, trying to give a reassuring smile but failing miserably. Seeing that the two older women needed to speak, Videl crawled over and puled a reluctant Bra from her mothers grasp and indicating with her head over to Chi Chi. Bulma nodded and thanked her, kissing her daughter on the head before making her way over to Chi Chi.  
  
"Bulma..What are we going to do? That monster is hurting my Goku!" She cried out, clenching her fists.  
  
"I know Chi Chi. But there isn't anything we can do. Goku has come through for us plenty of times before...but this..I...I just don't know..." She took a glance back at Bra who was bawling her eyes out as Goku took a nose dive right into another rock formation, shattering it into pieces. "I think we should get the girls back home to Capsule Corp. It'll be safer there. They won't have to see this.." The aqua haired woman suggested, looking back at her old friend.  
  
"I...I...Alright..." For once she gave up easily, and they discussed the plan with the others sitting there watching. All agreed to it, and the ones that knew how to fly scooped up the remaining few and took them on the journey back to capsule Corp over damaged and smouldering cities.  
  
Krillin came in to land and gently lowered Bulma to the ground also, and they followed her silently into the complex. Drinks and snacks were fixed, though none really had appetites – Too busy thinking of what was to come. All gathered around the larg oak table in the middle of the kitchen, sipping at their drinks and staying quiet. Only the occasional downtrodden sigh broke the deafening silence that had overcome them.  
  
"Bulma, I-..." Chi Chi started.  
  
"Don't......" She replied with a sigh, her head down and hair hanging somewhat over her tearstained face. Absentmindedly she stirred the coffee that sat steaming in the mug in front of her. "I just wish there was something I could do though..You know? I've always been able to help before..even when Vegeta didn't want it..but now..Bebi is just too strong.." She sighed, laying her head down on the table, only to feel the warm hand of Chi Chi on her shoulder.  
  
"Bulma......We know how hard it must be for you to see Vegeta like that...We wish there was something we could do too. But, I just don't know either. Maybe we should just relax...Goku can hold up..I hope." Krillin added his two cents worth, trying to make his old friend feel better.  
  
"I know, I know..." She mumbled, closing her eyes.  
  
"Mum..I'm going to try and get some sleep....I haven't closed my eyes in several days.." Bra left her cup on the table and kissed her mother on the head before heading up the stairs. Bulma just smiled tiredly up at her as she did so. No one talked much more than the occasional attempt at conversation for the rest of the day.  
  
Bulma lay draped over the couch in the lounge that night by herself, just a light blanket thrown over herself. The lights of the room were off, but the fire kept just enough warm light to see by. Piccolo and Krillin were both taking it in turns at scouting the battle for several hours, seeing how it was going. Apparently Bebi was still just having the time of his life beating up on Goku....Taunting him and playing with him like a cat would with a mouse.  
  
_'Oh Vegeta......I miss you so much...Why is it always you that is taken from me? I love you so much but...To be with you is so hard...I wish that for once you could just open your heart..Nothing could ever touch you then..You'd be so free..If only you could see that...'_ Another tear ran down Bulma's cheek as she thought about that first time with him. For a brief period of time a small hint of a smile crossed her face as she thought of how awkward it had started out as he tried to nervously open up to her that night. But all had worked out for the best, and they now had two beautiful children and were married. The soft footsteps of her little girl, Bra, soon brought her back to reality.  
  
The young, mirror image of herself sat down next to her and curled into her side. Bulma said nothing except wrapped the blanket around her and just held her, knowing that Bra loved her father more than anything else in this world and couldn't bare to see him like this.  
  
"Mum......" The young teenager shivered lightly, rubbing her arms. But it wasn't from the cold, for the room was very warm.  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Isn't there anything that we could do to help? Anything at all?" She looked up at her expectantly.  
  
"I'm sorry baby..I know you want to help..We all do...But we can't...We just have to wait for Goku..Like we always do..okay?"  
  
Bra thought on this for a moment. "Pft..Yeah right..Let's just face it, mother..There's no hope for any of us..Maybe we should just pray for summer to come quickly...Who knows? Maybe Bebi can't stand the heat.." She joked around rather sarcastically, pressing her face into her hands.  
  
But Bulma's mind was working overtime and she was silent for so long that Bra looked up. The tears had been dried from her mothers face and a strange grin had crossed it.  
  
"......Mum?"  
  
"Bra..You are a genius, you know that?" The grin brightened and she stood up quickly, dropping the blanket on the floor. The confused teen stood up also and watched her.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes..You just have be the most brilliant idea..It may take a little time to prepare, and I know time isn't exactly on our side. But I'll do my best with the knowledge and technology I have. I need you to wake up Krillin and tell him to go see how the battle is doing. And then can you go and get your fathers pillow or some of his clothing that hasn't been washed yet? But make sure t hasn't been touched by other clothing that isn't his." She instructed, a more serious look coming to her face.  
  
"Uh..Alright.." Bra still looked confused, but did as her mother asked, following orders to the most precise detail.  
  
Several hours later everyone had gotten up to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Ugh..What's happening? Did we win?" 18 stumbled down the stairs in the dark before almost crashing into her husband.  
  
"Oh! Hey 18. Heh heh. Bulma's up to something again...She's got ideas from Bra. We still haven't figured out what it is yet. She won't let us down there into that lab." Krillin looked up at her, and 18 placed her hand on his head, leaning against him. He didn't seem to mind though.  
  
The others began to talk more before Piccolo suddenly returned with a bloodied Goku under his arm. Chi Chi promptly fainted.  
  
"Oh my god? Did we lose?!" Videl's eye widened and she flopped down into a chair.  
  
"No. I talked Bebi into a little deal. He wants to fight. Looks like the Vegeta in him is coming out. Bebi has agreed to one day of rest for Goku. He has promised to to destroy anything else until the fight resumes. We'd better get Goku into that tank before he is too far gone." Piccolo explained, and he and Krillin went to do just that. 18 just glanced at the fallen Chi Chi who Bra was trying to wake up.  
  
They all had to wait another two hours before Bulma came back up out of the lab, clad in a long white lab coat that was stained with many different coloured liquids, and safetly goggles pushed up on her head. The biggest grin was over her face and a small spray bottle was in her hand.  
  
"What's that? You invent a new deodorant?" Krillin joked, always the clown. "I suppose we are getting a bit smelly."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No..Not quite. But almost." Bulma held up a single finger. "Okay guys..This here may very well help us out. The only problem is that it's going to be very hard to test."  
  
"How is deodorant hard to test? All you do is put it on and see if you smell bad.." Krillin tilted his head, only to be smacked lightly by his wife.  
  
"Shut up and listen." 18 ordered.  
  
"Yes honey.."  
  
"Alright now. This here is like a spray on form of a pheromone. A Saiyan one to be exact." She smirked. "See, Bra said to me that Bebi may not like the heat..And that gave me this idea. I've combined my own DNA with Vegeta's here to make a female Saiyan pheromone."  
  
The others stared at her blankly, having absolutely no clue what she was on about.  
  
"So..You have..Saiyan deodorant?" Krillin tilted his head.  
  
"No, god dammit! It's nothing like deodorant, except for the fact you spray it on. A pheromone is a scent that you produce naturally, though I've just done a little experiment and hopefully it will turn out." Bulma looked over to the waking Chi Chi and explained it quickly to her again before continuing. "See, when a male Saiyan catches the scent of a female, he will go into a type of heat. Chi, I know that you went through that with Goku once before even though you aren't Saiyan. But Vegeta's Saiyan instincts are much more developed than Goku's, so this should work extremely effictively. The only real danger is if I use too much of it. Vegeta going through a Saiyan heat is not something you want to experience too often."  
  
"Oh yeah? And how would you know that?" Bra crossed her arms and smirked.  
  
Bulma just sighed. "Honey, I've been through it all before. How else do you think your brother was born? There is no god damn way either of you would have ever been born if he didn't go into heat that first time." She waved a finger about.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Oh come on, you really think that your father would have let anything show if he wasn't?"  
  
"Ah..Guess you are right there. But what about you?"  
  
"Me? Pft..I didn't have a choice. Trunks would have been born whether I liked it or not." Bulma gave a shrug like it was no big deal.  
  
Bra's face was just pale and her eyes were wide. The others were watching Bulma rather oddly. "He raped you?" Chi Chi asked quietly.  
  
"Not exactly." Seeing that that wasn't enough of an answer for them she continued. "At first I was scared and trying to fight him off because I did know what was happening. But somehow he calmed himself enough so that I could see the glazed look in his eye. Vegeta just then quickly explained to me what was going on and that he couldn't control himself. I stopped crying long enough to ask him why this was happening, and he then told me what a mate was and then he-...." Bulma trailed off.  
  
"What?! What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Both Krillin's and Bra's fists clenched.  
  
"No..He....He told me he loved me...." She blinked slightly and looked down at the floor for a while before back up at them.  
  
"And then what?" Bra curiously asked.  
  
"Well...I wasn't crying because I wasn't scared anymore. Somehow I knew that he didn't want to actually harm me. Vegeta would never tell someone he loved them if he didn't mean it. He has too much honour."  
  
"Oh..Okay.." The rest were silent for a time before finally getting back on the subject.  
  
"Anyways. This pheromone will send Vegeta into heat, hopefully even with Bebi still in control. It may totally knock Bebi out of it enough for him to regain control and drive him from his body. A Saiyan's strength will increase ten-fold when they are in heat, so this may be what we need to defeat Bebi, or at least get him into a weaker body. Only problem is, we need to test it first. Thankfully Gohan is still with us." Everyone turned to face Goku's oldest son who had been standing quietly the whole time.  
  
"What?! Why me?!"  
  
"Because you are the only one here who is a male Saiyan. Deal with it." Turning to Videl, she motioned her forward. "Okay Videl, I'm going to spray a tiny bit of this on your neck and I want you to stand near Gohan so that he can smell you." Bulma raised the little bottle and gave a little squirt on her neck. Rubbing it in a bit, Videl shuffled towards Gohan, who looked about before leaning down.  
  
"I don't-.....Heeeey....You smell really good..." Gohan's eyes shut to halfway and a wide grin was spread over his face. Without a moments hesitation he wrapped his arms around Videl and buried his face in her neck, cuddling her. Everyone but Piccolo and 18 gave an "Awwww."  
  
"Well..That settles it. The pheromone works. Thankfully we only gave a small amount there. Probably take the whole bottle to get past Bebi and into Vegeta. So......I'm going to need one of you to take me to Bebi tomorrow......."  
  
"No..No way..You'll get yourself killed, Bulma!" Krillin cried out. Gohan would have protested also, but he was still too busy with Videl.  
  
"Krillin, I know it's dangerous, but it's the best bet we've got. That regen tank is fast, but with the condition Goku is in it will take a lot more than a few senzu beans and one day to heal him." Bulma reasoned. "If Goku loses, we are all going to die or become slaves. If I have to die, then I'd rather die trying to save Vegeta." The look on her face told them that this wasn't a situation to argue with her about.  
  
"Alright Bulma..I don't like it..But I'll do it. I'll take you." Piccolo's deep voice made them all jump, as he had been standing in the shadows completely silent.  
  
"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we try it."  
  
Bulma pulled on the short red dress that she had worn to the last Tenkaichi Budokai as she got ready. It exposed a lot of skin so there would be plenty of places to smear the spray-on pheromone. Pulling her soft aqua hair back into a loose ponytail, she let a few strands fall to frame her face. Not putting much make up on – as Vegeta had told her himself that she didn't need it – Bulma slowly shuffled down the stairs to greet the others the following morning.  
  
"Hey Bulma..You ready?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yes. I just have to put this stuff on. Videl, please get Gohan out of here. It won't just work on Vegeta. It works on any male Saiyan." She requested. Once this was done, she sprayed it on and rubbed it in with the help of Chi Chi to get her back. "Okay. I'm done." Bulma nodded and they all walked outside to see Piccolo scoop her up and carry her to where Bebi would be waiting with Goku following.  
  
"Well, well, well Goku. I see you were game enough to show up. Did you enjoy your beating last time?" Bebi laughed crazily, those strange eyes glaring down at them.  
  
"You won't win this time, Bebi! I'll give you one last chance! Get out of Vegeta's body now!" Goku yelled up at him.  
  
"You Saiyans never give up! Even when you know you are too weak!" That high pitched voice growled. Bebi soon noticed that they had two watching them. "Hm..What is this? You need an audience to your demise?"  
  
"Okay Piccolo, take me up to that rock." Bulma pointed up to a taller rock formation that was much closer to Bebi. Piccolo lifted her up again and took her up there. "Okay now......I need you to go back down there. If this works it will be very dangerous for you to be around me." The tall Namek nodded and silently left the immediate vicinity.  
  
"BEBI!!" Bulma's face contorted into an angry expression as she crossed her arms. Goku stayed where he was facing Bebi in the air as he had been informed of the plan once he was out of the regen tank.  
  
"What?! You pathetic human! I suppose that you wish to take one last look at what used to be your mate before I kill you?" Bebi lowered down out of the air to lightly touch down on the other side of the flat-topped rock that Bulma was standing on. A low growl emanated fromher throat as she glared furiously at the shell of what used to be her mate.  
  
"Bebi............._Come and get me_........."

{**_Chapter End_**}

Well..I think that shall do for the first chapter. What do you guys think? Did you like it? I need some reviews, so tell me what you thought of it and if I should bother to continue it. I'm also thinking of starting another short V/B get-together, so if you'd like to see another one of them then please inform me also.  
  
Bye for now!  
  
- _Vegeta-Saiyajin-no-Ouji_


	2. Spray that Saiyan!

Alrighty - Thanks for the reviews guys, I shall surely continue this story. And yes..Bulma is crazy..Crazy like a fox..Mwaha..Dances about and starts typing it up

**_WARNING:_** _Lemon-scented content._

**_Last Time_**

"_BEBI!!" Bulma's face contorted into an angry expression as she crossed her arms. Goku stayed where he was facing Bebi in the air as he had been informed of the plan once he was out of the regen tank._

_"What?! You pathetic human! I suppose that you wish to take one last look at what used to be your mate before I kill you?" Bebi lowered down out of the air to lightly touch down on the other side of the flat-topped rock that Bulma was standing on. A low growl emanated fromher throat as she glared furiously at the shell of what used to be her and get me………"_

_**End**_

_**Chapter 2: **Spray that Saiyan!_

Growling, Bebi stepped forward a few paces. "Insolent human. I shall gladly destroy you with your husbands own hand!" He laughed crazily again.

"No you won't Bebi……I dare you……Come for me……I wish to look you in the eye." Bulma pointed at the spot right in front of her, demanding that Bebi stand there. Outside she was a mask of pure concentration and fearlessness, but inside she was like jelly, quivering in fear and hoping he wouldn't attack before he got close enough.

"Very well. You humans are very strange. Must you always be killed at close range? I always liked a moving target. But seeing as how it will be your last request………" Bebi stepped forward once more, only a few inches between them.

'_Great..He doesn't suspect a thing…'_ Bulma gulped slightly and continue to glare up into the cold eyes of her husband's body that was now inhabited by another creature.

Bebi's hand raised up near her chest and further up, wrapping around her neck. He leaned towards her and was about to speak again before Bulma noticed his nose twitch. His nostrils flared slightly and he drew in a breath. "What….What manner of scent do you have, human? It makes me feel very strange……" He seemed rather confused.

A smirk now crossed her face as she realized it was starting to work. While Bebi was busy figuring out whay and why he was feeling the way he did, Bulma had pulled out what was left of the pheromone in the spray bottle, and raised it up to Bebi's face.

"What? What is this, human? What are you doing?" He demanded. "Tell me now!"

"Bebi..I'm going to give you one last chance…Remove yourself from my husband's body or you will be experiencing some very VERY strange things that I doubt you will enjoy." Bulam's finger sat tight on top of the button that when pressed would spray the pheromone right into his face.

Onyx eyes streaked with the three red lines looked at her curiously, wondering just what was in that bottle. "Like you could harm me, human. How about I make you one of my slaves, hm? You shall be my Queen, yes. I'm sure that will fix everything. Hahahahaha!!" That high pitched laugh made Bulma wince.

"Well..You asked for it Bebi…I'm taking you out...The hard way…" Her finger lowered at the clear liquid was sprayed into his face in the form of a fine mist. Being so close, it also got into his eyes. Bebi let out a screech and dropped his hand from her throat, frantically rubbing at his eyes and cursing loudly, flailing about.

"HUMAN! What have you done?! I can't see!" Goku was watching from above and blinked. Wow. That had worked better than he had thought it would. After all his fighting, all Bulma had done was spray that stuff at his face and he was howling like a baby.

The chibi Goku flew down to where Bulma was and tugged on her arm. "Come on Bulma, we should go befo-……" his blinking slowed and a strange expression crossed his face as he sniffed the air. "Hey..You smell really good……"

"Goku..I told you not to come near me……" Bulma mumbled and stepped away a bit. "I'm just thankful you already have a mate. Now get out of here..Piccolo will take care of me." She ordered.

Finally snapping out of it, Goku shook his head but flew up further into the air. Bebi was still complaining but had dropped to his knees, still rubbing at his eyes and trying to see. Extremely strange feelings were running through his body right now; cold shivers down his spine and a most extrodinary sensation between his legs and a prickling at the base of his spine. He attributed it to the Saiayn whose body he was inhabiting. But when he managed to open his watering eyes long enough to see the fuzzy outline of the blue-haired human in front of him he couldn't bare to take his eyes off of her. A low purring growl escaped his throat against his will and suddenly his whole body relaxed, a calm yet yearning feeling taking over his entire body, yet most importantly, his heart.

The white-haired head tilted, still not quite able to focus entirely on the form that stood before him, but it was obvious she was the object of his attraction. Slowly and shakily Bebi clambered to his feet. Another rumbling purr came from deep within his throat. Bulma grinned and made sure to stand in a way that would accentuate her curves through the fabric. Now his gums were itching, right above the pointed eyeteeth that Vegeta had. Bebi closed his eyes to try and dispell the feelings, but all he could see was the imprint of her figure behind closed eyelids. His head started to throb, feeling as though it was ripping in half. Bebi's hands raised to his head and he howled in pain. What was happening was that Vegeta was attempting to expell the Tuffle from his body as his feelings were changing. A Tuffle didn't go into heat like a Saiyan did – It would put way too much strain on their bodies and minds, which was why this was affecting Bebi so much.

It wasn't physically seen on the outside, but in Bebi's head he was slowly splitting into the two entities – Himself and Vegeta . So far so that Vegeta was now just able to think and act for himself enough to push Bebi away and give in to the Saiyan heat. Once he was well into it, Bebi wouldn't be able to regain control for some time, or at least until this body hate mated with its mate. So he would be forced from Vegeta's body.

"B-..Bulma!" Finally Vegeta's normal voice came through, the lines disappearing from his onyx eyes for only a second before coming back. But it was enough for her to notice and whisper back.

"Vegeta……I know you can do it……Fight him……"

Bebi held his head and snarled, flying up into the air. "You haven't heard the last of me Goku and human!" With that he shot off into the sky, hiding his ki signal so they couldn't track him.

Bulma let out a relieved sigh and dropped to her knees, her head in her hands. Piccolo flew up to where she kneeled and floated there. "Take me home, Piccolo.."

Everything was quiet for the next few days. Nobody had seen hide nor hair of Bebi, and couldn't pick up his ki signal. All who had not been affected yet out of the Z Fighters and their families sat in the lounge room of Capsule Corp. It was about 10:00pm at night, and they were all revelling in the quietness and taking time to relax. A thump from outside snapped them out of their reverie, and they looked at each other, wondering what it could have been. None of the lights were on in the house – just the fire. So it cast a warm orange glow over the walls, hiding several areas in shadow – including the entrance to the room. They all looked over to it, tensing up as they heard another noise – right behind the protion of wall that shielded their view of the door. Slowly a hand wrapped around it, gripping to the wall tightly until it started to creak and crack under the strength of the hand.

Bra let out a muffled squeak and several of the women curled closer to the other, afraid of what was going to happen and who it was. Another thump could now be defined as a footstep as the figure stepped around the wall and revealed itself in portion. A male, obviously. Wearing the exact same things Vegeta had been when Bebi took him.

Bra let out a gasp as the figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed it's face. "Bebi!" She then buried her face in her hands and covered herself in Gohan's arm. Though, only to have it ripped away as he leapt to his feet and assumed a fighting stance, as did the rest of the ones who could fight.

Bebi growled and took another step into the room, fists clenched. He looked totally normal now like the pheromone was no longer in effect. Teeth bared and before anyone could stop him he was behind Bulma, grabbing her shoulder and ripping her up off the couch. She screamed shrilly and kicked at the air as he did so, but she was soon dropped to her feet

"Mother!" Bra cried and leapt up, attempting to run for Bebi but was stopped by Piccolo. She struggled helplessly against the tall Namek but he held tight, thankful that Vegeta never taught her to use the full extent of her Saiyan abilities.

Bebi raised up his hand, not listening to the cries to "Let her go, Bebi…Now!" Expecting him to kill her then and there, Bulma closed her eyes tightly and whimpered as he drew her even closer to him. Despite the fact she was scared stiff, she noted that he still smelt greatly like Vegeta and felt like him, even though the grip on her was much different. But the blow never came to her surprise. One eye slowly opened and then the other to find Bebi staring her down. Yet his eyes weren't the same. Sure, they looked like Bebi's at frist glance, but they were glazed over – a characteristic she had seen in Vegeta when he was in heat. The tiny red ring that lined the edges of the eyelids was also apparent when she looked closely.

The hand that had been raised now lowered to her head and stroked her soft aqua hair gently, just like Vegeta had on regular occasions when he thought no one was looking. Bulma's eyes began to well up with tears and she whispered shakily.

"V-…Vegeta?" The only response she got was to have Bebi purr and bury his face in her neck, nuzzling her as she was drawn into him. His arms wrapped around her tightly and it was then that she felt his arousal pressing into her leg which still caused her to blush. Yes. It was Vegeta alright. The Saiyan instincts had taken over Bebi almost completely, and he was no longer in control.

The others were confused, not knowing exactly what was happening or why Bulma wasn't screaming anymore. But she soon answered to them in a whisper. "I was right……The pheromone worked……Bebi isn't in control anymore……He can't stand the heat…"

"Oh……So um……What now……?" Gohan asked in a normal volume.

"Well……You all run like the wind." Bulma turned her head into to look at them, a serious expression on her face.

"And why is that?"

"Because I am Vegeta's mate. And you all pose a threat to him. Saiyans run on insticts remember? He doesn't care who you are or remember any of you. Male Saiyans such as Goku and Gohan are running the most risk. Females are next. Expecially you Bra. So I need you all out of here immediately, and protect Bra with everything you have. And this will last for a some time. So no one return for several days."

"What? Why do I have to be protected?" Bra frowned.

"You look like me, you smell like me, you act like me, and you are a part of me. Put that all together with what I said before. He's not going to recognise you once he's really into it. He won't stop for anything or anyone……"

Bra's eyes widened. "Okay! Let's go! Now!" It didn't take them long to all leave the premises and find somewhere safer.

Bulma turned all her attention to Bebi...Or…Vegeta. She still wasn't completely sure which one he was. He looked like Bebi still, indicating he was still in there, but he acted just like her husband.

"Vegeta? Is……Is it really you in there?" She lifted a hand to his cheek and stroked it, looking into his eyes for a sign.

She didn't get much once more, only a purring growl that would make his throat vibrate. Warm hands ran down her body, placing themselves on her hips and massaging them slightly. She could feel his arousal through the clothing he wore as he pressed himself against her and his lips danced hotly against her neck. Bulma groaned. There was no way that this could be Bebi. Only one man had ever been able to send a chill down her spine the way he was, and that was Vegeta. He bared his teeth and drove them down into the two small scars that were already apparent on her neck, drawing blood. A wave of pleasure ran over the aqua-haired scientist's body and she leaned against his muscular form, not fighting it any longer.

Lapping at the blood on her neck, he tasted the sweet red liquid that was the life esscence of his mate. Not once did he stop that spine tingling purr from deep within his throat, except when he started to drink the blood – he wouldn't wish to choke. Bulma just let it all go and the thought that Bebi was still inside him didn't seem to matter to her anymore as her hand lowered, stroking him through his pants.

Vegeta murmured words that would make no sense as his hand ran over her backside and onto her thigh, slipping up under the dress she wore. Taking a few steps forward, he pressed her into the wall next to the stairs that lead up to the second floor, and his soft fingers gently pushed past her underwear, making Bulma mumble slightly. Looking up at him, she leaned up near his ear and whispered into it.

"Vegeta……You have to beat Bebi…You're the only one that can stop him……You have to keep control of your body…I know you can do it……" Placing a tender kiss on his warm cheek, Bulma began to lead him up the stairs.

_**Several Days Later**_

"I hope mum is alright……" Bra whimpered, curled up on the couch at Goku's house.

"Bra……You've said that a million times already. You heard the others before. Bulma's ki can be felt really easily. She's fine." Videl reassured her once more.

"But can we go back yet? It's been several days……"

"Yes. Bulma's ki has lowered greatly. I think it's safe to go back there. Just have to be careful." Piccolo spoke up, answering her question.

They soon left the house, knowing that Bra was eager to get back to her mother, and to see what had happened to her father. They quietly slinked inside the complex and approached the main building, opening the door. All was silent, and not a thing could be heard in the darkness. They could sense Bulma's ki level, but it was calmed and lowered, indicating she was asleep. But they couldn't pick up Vegeta's anywhere.

"Get ready guys. I can't sense Vegeta anywhere……"

A moving shadow off to the side caught their attention as it had walked past the still glowing embers of the fireplace. Jumping, they turned to face the direction it had been in, and 18 flicked on the lights to reveal who it was. Standing there was Bebi, still inhabiting Vegeta's body as his hair was still that blinding white, and the red markings were still on his face and in his eyes. Arms crossed against a bare chest, his head tilted to the side, he grinned at them.

Bra just dropped to the floor and started sobbing and wailing loudly. She leapt to her feet and before anyone could react quick enough she ran to Bebi and started pounding on his chest and shoulders, even though she knew it would do no harm to him.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Having had enough, Bebi's hands shot up and grabbed her wrists tightly, pulling them away from his body. Bra struggled against his grip to no avail.

"You hate me, hm? Fine……See if I ever take you shopping again……" The voice that escaped his lips was certainly not Bebi. Its raspy sound was a characteristic of the deep-voiced Vegeta.

"W-what?" Her teary eyes widened as he spoke.

"You heard me perfectly well." He raised a finger and tapped her on the nose gently, giving her a little grin.

"Daddy!!" Bra yelled, jumping up in the air and wrapping her arms around his thick neck, hugging him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. Vegeta wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her up so she wouldn't fall. Looking up at him, Bra continued. "But why do you still look like Bebi?" She sniffled.

Vegeta gave a little shrug. "I guess it's because I've regained control of my mind, but he hasn't completely been taken from my body." He suggested his theory on it.

"Where's Bulma?" Chi Chi spoke up.

"Upstairs." Vegeta replied.

"Oh cool. I'm gunna go up there!" The little Goku grinned and started to run up the stairs.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta snarled, pushing Bra off him to reappear on the stairway in front of Goku, smashing his fist into the now shorter Saiyan's face to stop him going any further. Goku ended up dazed and confused, laying on his back on the floor which had cracked slightly under the impact.

"Vegeta?! What did you do that for?!" Krillin yelled at the Saiyan prince, balling his fists and glaring.

"Nobody goes near my mate……" His teeth were still bared, and he growled from deep within his throat.

"It'll be from the heat. He can't help it. He's protective still." 18 was the voice of reason here, patting her husband on the head to calm him and stop him from getting into a situation that could well get him killed.

The muscles across Vegeta's chest rippled and contorted as he spread his arms out to place his hands on his hips, glaring down at them from his perch halfway up the stairs. "There also could be the fact that I am calm and relaxed moreso than what I usually am stopping Bebi. So don't get me angry. Tend to forget things when I am. Perfect opportunity to take me over again." Vegeta growled, making his way back down towards them. The look on his face told them that he wasn't joking, and no one would be game enough to try and go up there to the second floor again lest they be hit like Goku, who still hadn't gotten up off the floor.

_**The next morning**_

****

****

Everyone had slept downstairs that night, except for Vegeta who had went back upstairs to curl up in bed with his mate. Yawning, Bulma's eyes opened slowly and she awoke to the warmth of Vegeta's chest under her cheek and the steady thump of his heart. This in itself nearly sent the worn out scientist back to sleep. But the soft lips pressed to her forehead made her look up.

"You're getting better at this, Bulma……Waking up the next day. Heh. Never seen you do that before."

"Ugh..Shuddup…I may have woken up…But I'm never going to walk again……" She mumbled, dropping her head back down to his chest. She soon felt his fingers running through her hair, and she sighed lightly, a very small hint of a smile curling her lips.

**_END_**

Well? What did you guys and gals think? I nearly didn't finish it, because I was thinking it was just plain crap…But I did it! Hope ya like it - Bai!! And dno't forget to hang around for my next fic! I need your help though.

I don't know what I'm going to call it, but Vegeta is going to be an Egyptian God (as he rightfully should be) and Bulma a Priestess or daughter of the Pharaoh. I need some suggestions.

Should:

Vegeta be: Osiris (Asar), Amon, Anubis (Anpu), Horus (Heru), Thoth (Tehuti) , Ra, Ptah or Seth.

Bulma be: Priestess or Princess.

Pleas send all e-mails to or even please…MSN doesn't like me anymore and won't let me open e-mails…Or you can just leave it as a review….I probably won't remember to look there though.. . ;

Bai!


End file.
